


Draft (No Title as of yet) (Will return to this soon)

by RosaliaGaming



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaliaGaming/pseuds/RosaliaGaming
Summary: A draft, basically of a story I'm working on. It's pretty brutal in the beginning, so if you have problems with graphic descriptions of blood and wounds, read at your own discretion please. Note that this is not the final copy of this story, it will be rewritten later on if I remember to do so :3(This is a slight AU. Wade and Molly are not married, but friends and the Salty Bois lived in one house together. Also JP has psychic abilities)Also, this is my first published story, please be kind ;w;Sorry but I've run out of inspiration. Hope you guys can still enjoy this piece I've wroteExtra edit: I might be returning to this, also I wanted to clarify that I would never wish this upon the Bois. I love 'em and this is simply a fiction piece. Sorry it took so long to say this





	Draft (No Title as of yet) (Will return to this soon)

JP’s shaking so hard, standing behind Wade and his fingers squeezing the older man’s, Wade’s trembling fingers wrapped just as tightly around his. The sickening crack repeats again and Pat gurgles once more. JP’s eyes are squeezed shut. He can’t- can’t, doesn’t want to see- There’s a thud and Pat’s voice dies entirely. “NO! NO! PLEASE! DON’T- DON’T- AHHHH!” Gar screams in pain, then there’s a wet noise, it sounds like something’s being... cut? “Ahh-!” Gar gurgled, then another slicing noise. Gar’s voice goes quiet and it’s him and Wade. N-no, Pat and Gar couldn’t really b-be dead- this had to be a nightmare- “D-don’t touch him! Please! Don’t hurt him!” Wade begged, stepping back into the wall, hiding JP behind him. JP flinched as Wade screamed in pain and started gurgling. His fingers are going limp- hot liquid splashed JP’s face and Wade’s voice died. His hand went completely limp. JP shivered, and his eyes snapped open to see Wade’s head drop to the ground and the older man’s body pitch forward and collapse, his guts squishing under his weight. Gar’s eyes are bulging wide open in pain, his tongue lying on the ground and his throat slashed, blood’s dribbling from his mouth and streaming down his bare chest from his throat. Pat’s face is drenched in blood, his head cracked open and his brain exposed. The man gives him a crazy smile and raised his knife, coated in the blood of his best friends, the hammer coated in Pat’s brains and a pair of scissors responsible for the removal of Gar’s tongue lying behind him. JP whimpered and shut his eyes tight, bracing for the pain. “POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!” Gunshots ring through the room and JP opens his eyes to see the door of the room open and the man collapse to his knees and to the floor, the blade clattering to the ground. He collapsed besides Wade. “W-wade- Wade!” There’s too much noise, the police yelling, radios, then a gentle hand touched his shoulder as he curled into Wade’s body, shaking, just wanting them back, wishing it was just a nightmare.  
He’s led outside to the ambulance and checked over, an instant ice pack pressed to the black eye he’d received from his face being bashed into the wall when he was abducted. It’s freezing and he pulls the heated blanket tighter around himself. “JP!” A voice yelled. Molly rushed towards him, tears streaming down her face. She hugged him tightly, pulling the shaking boy into her arms. JP started to cry harder, wrapping his arms around her. “Oh, God JP...” Molly breathed shakily, rocking him in her arms, the boy’s face pressed into her neck as he cried. Molly froze as the bodies were carried out and she shakily walked over, pulling back the first sheet to reveal Wade’s headless corpse. JP just watched as she cried, unable to process anything at that point.  
It was the funeral. JP had been staying with Molly for the past week. Tyler’s voice cracked up as he talked about Wade. JP just stared at the closed coffins, wishing he could crawl inside with Wade and die. Life had no meaning for him. Molly had seen the huge shift in the boy. He barely ate, he didn’t sleep, he’d quit YouTube and spent most of his time curled up in Wade’s bed, wearing the older man’s clothes. Tyler passed by and squeezed JP’s shoulder tightly. JP looked up at him with distant eyes, then returned to staring at Wade’s coffin. Tyler exhaled, taking his seat behind them.  
JP bolted into Wade’s room the moment they got home, curling up under the blankets. Molly sighed weakly, drained from caring for him and dealing with all the funeral arrangements. Mark, Amy, Kathryn, Ethan, Tyler, Bob and Mandy had all thankfully come by to help her deal with everything, looking as emotionally drained as she did. “I... I’ll go talk to him.” Mark muttered, heading towards Wade’s room.  
The boy’s wearing Pat’s twitch hoodie and Wade’s favorite pair of sweatpants, huge and baggy around his tiny form. Mark pulled the blanket back and JP looked up at him, looking so vulnerable and emotional. It broke Mark’s heart, to see him so different. Quiet, nervous, broken. “...” “You good, bud?” Mark tried, not sure how to phrase his question. JP shrunk into himself and nodded. “... ‘m fine.” He whispered. “Well... dinner’s almost ready so how about you come down and eat?” “... Ok.” JP slid out of the bed and followed him downstairs.  
JP at least ate half the spaghetti and salad, which was an improvement from his lack of appetite the past week. He didn’t touch the garlic bread. Molly knew why. Wade had made that, the day before- “... May I be excused?” JP whispered, pushing back his chair. Molly nodded and he bolted upstairs, Wade’s door slamming shut behind him.  
JP was asleep when Molly checked on him at 10, after she’d finished cleaning up the kitchen. She tucked him in, brushed his hair out of his face, and headed to her own room.  
Molly bolted awake to JP screaming in terror at 11 and she rushed down the hallway to find the poor boy thrashing in the sheets, sobbing as his nightmare continued. She scooped him into her arms and gently shook him awake, rocking him as he sobbed hysterically. Neither of them slept that night.  
JP reluctantly spooned more oatmeal into his mouth, eyes red from staying up all night, crying in Molly’s arms for hours. At least he was eating. “JP? How about we go to a bookstore today?” Molly offered quietly. JP looked like he was pondering it- “... O... ok.” He whispered. The drive was quiet, one of Wade’s videos blaring in his ears as Molly drove. They entered the bookstore and JP’s eyes landed on the board game section, where an Ouija Board stood out like a weed in a field of flowers. He walked over and picked it up, looking it over. Molly hesitated. “You want that, JPar?” “... Y... yeah.” JP clutched the Ouija board close to his chest and started heading towards the checkout.  
JP sat on Wade’s bed, still wearing Pat’s hoodie and Wade’s baggy sweatpants, pooling around his smaller legs. The board’s resting on the bed, the boy’s fingers pressed into the planchette. “... Wade? Are you... there? Pat? Gar?” JP’s eyes widened as the planchette moved under his fingers to yes. “... W-wade?!” The piece of wood circled yes, then slid over a specific set of letters as tears welled up in the boy’s eyes. J. P. D.O.N.T. C.R.Y. W.E.R.E H.E.R.E JP sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, then froze as a pair of arms wrapped around him. “It’s ok, JP. Shh. We’re here.” Gar’s voice filled his ear, the older’s thumb wiping away his tears.


End file.
